It Will Rain
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "It's because of Jade leaving," she thought crying. "He couldn't hate me that much right? He's my Dad!" If only Artemis was right. One-shot. Hurt/Comfort. Spitfire in its truest form. Prompt: Bruno Mars, "It Will Rain"


It Will Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, these characters, or Bruno Mars (sadly)

Read on.

…

That fine Wednesday in April, Artemis felt particularly depressed, in a gloomy haze. She wondered if that's how Gotham felt most of the time. It was one of those dreary days, raining, the calming, yet irritating tap of the rain on the windowsill. It was one of those days you're just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. In other words it was a depressing day.

Artemis curled her navy wool blanket around germ an expression on her face that would be identified as a pout lay on her face, her gray eyes weary with sleep.

She wiggled her toes in her Wednesday socks (yes, she had socks for every day of the week. Don't judge!) And sighed. She was missing something, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She smiled.

Oh yes. She was missing Wally! She opened her mouth to yowl his name when a sharp crack of thunder bellowed, startling the former archer.

"Eeeeep!" She squeaked more girlishly then she would of wished and tugged the blanket over her head, her gray eyes wide and alert.

Wally jumped, startled as well, not only by the crash of thunder, but by the girlish squeak his girlfriend had emitted from the Living room, so out of character for her.

Wally mentally face-palmed. Shit! He forgot about Artemis's fear of Thunderstorms and how it always brought back sad memories. Abusive memories.. He sped to the Living room, his head flying side to side until landing on a shivering ball of navy wool.

Olive skidded into the Living room as well, eyeing his adoptive Mommy with a worried expression. Olive and Wally exchanged glances and both scampered over to the blonde.

"Babe are you ok?" Wally asked timidly, sitting down on the miniature section of couch still available. She peered over the blanket, her expression startled.

"O-Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed nervously.

Wally frowned, his emerald eyes dark with worry. Olive whined and pawed at her shin, leaning up on his hind legs, looking up at the blonde. Wally opened his mouth to say something when more thunder crackled and a current of lightning flashed through the wooden blinds, rain smacking more thoroughly against the roof. Artemis flung herself at Wally, into his lap, burying her head in his neck with a childish whimper.

Wally wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. He kissed her temple, murmuring sweet things in her ear in attempt to console or calm the feverish archer.

Artemis shivered, his hot breath tickling the skin of her ear.

The scent of Granny smith apples lingered on her blonde hair, the scent reassuring Wally that she was the Artemis, just scared.

Tears pricked her eyes and one sad memory plagued her thoughts.

_It was the same year Jade took off, when one of Gotham's largest storms stumbled in, the rain crashing on her apartment building and most everywhere else in a twenty mile radius._

_A nine year old Artemis lay in the fetal position, eyes alert in a shivered form under her bed. Rain blared her windows. Lightning flashed harshly, scaring Artemis to wits end_

_She made the mistake of crying out when a harsh rumble blew threw, alerting her Father of her…stasis_

_He stomped into her room, swinging the door open letting it crash against the wall with a loud clunk, his face tight with anger and irritation._

_Artemis's fearful eyes widen as he spotted her, yanking her arm and her out from under the bed._

_She screeched, pain riding up the muscles of her arm. He held her arms tightly, digging his nails in. He glared menacingly, making Artemis's heart pound against her chest as if it would burst out._

"_How dare you be scared of this pathetic drizzle!" His voice boomed, a crack of thunder following, Artemis flinched. His eyes darkened._

"_I'm sorry!" Artemis squeaked. "It won't happen again I promise!" She pleaded desperately._

_Lawrence shook his head. "Your damn right it won't!" He pulled out a wicked dagger. Her heart stopped._

"_No! No!" She protested, writhing in his grip, struggling to get free._

"_Yes!" Lawrence yelled, slicing at her arm, blood flying. She let out a pitiful scream, causing him to only slice deeper, dragging the knife up to her elbow, a line of dark crimson oozing from the wound_

_Tears slid down her face._

"_You weak piece of shit!" He sliced at her other arm, letting his rage show, his cuts and slices anything but merciful. "You are a disgrace!" He insulted, continuing to cut up the smooth, tan skin of her arm. "You!" He stabbed. "Fucking!" He yanked it out. "Disgrace!" He spat, stabbing it in her other arm. She screamed._

_She sobbed in pain. "No Daddy, no!"_

_He continued until his anger subsided and he left her, throwing her down to willow in a puddle of blood and tears._

_It because of Jade leaving, she thought crying. He couldn't hate me that much right? He's my Dad!_

_As the routine continue, every cry, every yelp of pain, Artemis realized how much he hated her and how pathetic she really was…_

Wally watched his girlfriend's emotions change, her eyes full of terror and god knows what! He felt helpless and only held her body as sobs racked it, her body as sobs racked it, her body shaking.

Tears pricked her eyes at the pain filled cries echoed through out the room, Olive wailing pitifully at his master's cries.

Eventually her crying sub-side, Wally's grip on her not loosening.

He whispered, "I love you." Into her ear, hoping to bring her a small ounce of happiness.

She took his hand and squeezed once, not verbally saying it, but that squeeze was confirming, reassuring. He kissed her forehead lovingly and sighed. When would her Father stop haunting her? When would her pain stop?

Artemis burrowed further in Wally, squeezing her eyes shut as Olive nosed his way into her lap.

She knew one thing. It could rain all her life, her dad could haunt her every night, but she would have a shoulder, a lone. Even if it was in the form of a ginger speedster.

**Cause there'll be no sunlight **

**If I lose you, baby **

**There'll be no clear skies **

**If I lose you, baby **

**Just like the clouds **

**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away **

**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

**Bruno Mars: It Will Rain.**

AN: Thank you for reading. I snapped this up last night while I was supposed to be sleeping. Not very smart on my part, but hey, don't judge. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot and if you have any requests or ideas, please, I am quite open to any idea. Thank you

~DarkHeart89


End file.
